


Subconscious

by n0m_de_plum



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dominance, Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: Some reviewers asked for a follow up to this and the holiday inspired me, so I decided to post a Thanksgiving gift.Please tell me what you guys thought!
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

"You've been sloopy, Boot," Tim said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What have I told you about the importance of communication with your partner?" he went on.

"I know."

"But you haven't been communicating."

"I said I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't good enough. If we're going to work together, we need to understand each other's needs, but that doesn't work if you won't talk to me!" 

She opened her mouth but he cut her off with a stern look, "I don't want to hear excuses, Boot!"

Abrubtly he grabbed her hands, lifted them above her head, and snapped a cuff onto one wrist. Threading it around one of the thin slats in the headboard, he locked her other wrist.

She tugged at the hands above her head, looking up at him questioningly.

He smirked at her confused expression, leaning over to say across her lips in a gravelly voice, "You won't tell me what you need...so now you'll just have to take what I give you."

Her breath caught at the words, both a threat and a promise. She trembled as his hands slid down her overheated skin. Her entire body was hot and ready, and she felt her parts clench in anticipation as Tim slid between her legs, wrapping his hands around her hips, and lifting her into position to-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Lucy's eyes few open.

She instantly squeezed them shut against the sunlight flodding through her window.

With a groan, she rolled over, presing her face into the matress and wrapping her pillow around her head.

Shaking her head back and forth, she tried to push away the images of the dream she'd just been woken from.

What the hell was that? 

The logical part of her mind knew that sex dreams didn't necessarily mean the obvious and were very common, but the other part of her was freaking out.

The thought was interrupted, though, by Jackson rapping on the door.

"Lucy!"

She sighed, tossing the pilow aside and reaching over to turn off the still chiming alarm.

"I'm awake!" she yelled toward the door at Jackson, "Sorry!"

Lucy let her phone clatter back down onto the nightstand, rolling over onto her back so that she was laying diagonal across the bed with her head hangning backwards off the edge.

Staring up at the ceiling, she let out a breath, trying not to think about having to face Tim later that day.

God her she hated her subconscious right about now! Although she wasn't sure if she was angrier that she was having graphic sex dreams about her TO or that her mind didn't even have the courtesy to give her that dream a couple hours earlier so that she hadn't woken up before the action happened.

She frowned at herself for thinking that, though, in truth, the dream was already embarrassing enough. She'd already dreamed about being in bed with Tim, about having him touch her naked body, about what his...nope! She definitely didn't need to finish that thought! Not when she was going to see him in a few hours at work.

Lucy shoved herself up and tossed away the covers.

As she got out of bed and made her way to the shower, she reasoned that it must just be because she was in a bit of a dry spell. She hadn't had sex since she broke up with Nolan, so she was dreaming about what she wasn't getting in real life...and the reason it was Tim was because he she saw him so often. Of course, she was most likely to dream about the people she saw everyday. Thats just how the sleeping mind worked. That was it...it had to be!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reviewers asked for a follow up to this and the holiday inspired me, so I decided to post a Thanksgiving gift.  
Please tell me what you guys thought!

Lucy gasped, biting her lip and squeezing her legs in ward against the outside of his to keep her balance as straddled his lap backwards.

Focusing on keeping her balance grounded her and kept the sensations coursing through her body from overwhelming her.

She felt Tim’s hand tangle in her hair, gripping a hold of it and tugging. Just enough pressure to pull her head back, but not enough to truly hurt. The action took her by surprise, though, causing her to gasp.

She felt him ease the pressure almost immediately, as he whispered into her ear, “You still with me, Boot?”

“Yes!” she gasped, “Yes!”

She heard the smile in his voice as he responded, “That’s my girl.”

With that he slid his hand over her hip and down between her legs to the part of her that was throbbing with need.

Unable to hold back any longer, she squeezed her eyes closed as pleasure crashed over her like a tidal wave.

Lucy jolted up, tumbling off the edge of the bed and to the hard concrete floor. She grabbed ahold of the frame, gasping for air.

At the noise, Nolan startled awake with a snore.

“Lucy?” he asked, rising from the rack next to her, “You okay?”

“Um…” was all she managed to get out. She was shaky as he helped her to her feet.

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You have a nightmare?”

By now Jackson was peering down at her with bleery but concerned eyes from the bunk above where she’d been sleeping, and Nolan was looking at her with that kind, concerned expression he always got when someone needed help.

It made her feel more than a little guilty this time, though.

“Yeah...sort of,” she answered evasively, stepping away from his attempts to help her, “I’m fine, though. Sorry for waking you up.”

“You should be, Boot!” Nyla called from the bunk above Nolan’s. Unlike her fellow rookies, though, the TO hadn’t bothered to even roll over to check on her.

All three rookie/TO pairs had been on double duty for Thanksgiving and were now hitting the rack for a few hours before starting 3 AM shift for Black Friday. Apparently it was part of rookie year duties, but it still made the TOs extra grouchy...and she really didn’t want to analyze how that had led into the dream she’d just had! Glancing around she was relieved to see that Tim and Angela weren’t around, and Nyla was likely already asleep again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” John repeated.

“Yeah,” she answered, “I’m fine, I just need some coffee.”

Turning away, she made her way to the door in a few steps. The station was sparsely populated in the wee hours of the morning and she was glad for it. 

She hurried to the breakroom and started going through the motions of putting on a pot of coffee, but was horrified to see that her hands were shaking. Setting down the canister, she gripped the edge of the counter and tried to calm herself down.

She was a professional, she was better than this!

“Boot!”

She couldn’t have stopped herself from jumping at the sound of his voice. It must have been worse than she realized, though, because Tim actually seemed taken aback for a moment.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“Nothing!” she answered...too quickly, but really how was she supposed to play it cool while standing face to face with her TO whom she’d just had one of the most intense nocturnal orgasms of her life while dreaming about?

He fixed her with a piercing look that made her feel down right paranoid, and as he stalked a few steps toward her she pretended that her body didn’t start responding in a certain way…

“Are you still with me, Boot?”

She blinked at him, wondering for a moment if she’d actually heard right. 

“What?!” her voice came out incredibly high pitched and alarmed.

“Alright, what the hell’s going on?” Tim demanded.

Finally recovering herself a little, Lucy asked, “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“You’re jumpy as a rabbit!” he answered, “So what’s going on?”

She cleared her throat, and tried to answer calmly, “Sorry...I just woke up, guess I’m a little slow.”

“Well snap out of it, Boot!” he told her, “We’re hitting the streets again for another 8 hours! Grab our gear and meet me at the shop in 10.”

“On it,” she nodded.

Satisfied with the response, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Letting out a breath, Lucy took a moment to recover…remind herself that it was just a dream. Nothing she needed to be worrying about when she had reality to deal with on the job.

When she felt confident enough again, she opened her eyes, glanced mournfully at the coffee she hadn’t finished making, and put the lid back on the container.

3 AM shift after a double and not even one cup of coffee!

She could only hope that at one of the calls to a shopping mall that they’d inevitably make, they’d have a moment to visit a Starbucks!

Steeling herself, and pushing certain topics firmly out of her mind, she walked out of the breakroom to go pick up gear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people requested I add a chapter with Tim dreaming of Lucy, so here it is! Hope you enjoy.

She was going to be the death of him.

He was certain of it. It was taking every ounce of his will to keep a tenuous grasp on his control.

This woman, his tough, overeducated, persistent to the point of meddling boot, had him feeling like an overeager teenager again.

And what was driving his desire wild wasn’t just her gorgeous body, or her soft, coppery skin, or even how wet she was, indicating she was just as affected as him…no, what was really setting him ablaze was how responsive she was.

Seeing goosebumps break out on her skin as he touched her. Feeling her body trimble. The way she arched her back when they joined together, his name falling from her lips in a whispered gasp.

“Tim!”

Shifting his arms around her back, he leaned into her neck, kissing his way down to a darkened nipple that was far too inviting to resist putting his lips around.

She gasped in the back of her throat, nails digging into the meat of his shoulders, legs wrapping more tightly around his waist to urge him on…

The sound of a siren pierced through his consciousness, sending him jolting up right, years of experience instantly snapping him into an alert state.

He blinked through the dark, realizing that he wasn’t at work in an emergency situation. He was in his own house, and he siren was outside driving by and rapidly fading into the distance.

He laid back down with a groan.

Fucking LA!

Reaching over onto the nightstand, he picked up his phone. The time showing that it was 30 minutes before his alarm was scheduled to go off, because...of course!

He scowled at the phone, swiping to dismiss the alarm early.

Setting the phone back down, he took in the familiar walls of his bedroom, the early dawn light giving everything a grey, hazey quality.

He laid an arm over his forehead with a disgruntled sigh. He was due for a 12 hour shift in just a few hours and he was already tired and frustrated.

A soft sigh echoed through the room as Rachel shifted next to him, settling more comfortably into the pillow. 

Apparently the siren driving by hadn’t woken her up. Her breathing was still deep and even, and her body relaxed.

As he looked her over, he realized that, in addition to a slightly unsettled feeling, that dream had also left him with a raging erection.

The thought that he could just roll Rachel back and slip between her thighs was very tempting!

...she’d be okay with it. They’d talked about this kind of thing over the course of their relationship, and she’d told him that she didn’t mind when he woke her up in a sexy way…

Of course, if she knew that her best friend, and his boot, was who’d inspired him, she likely wouldn’t be as okay with it!

With a sigh, he swung his legs over onto the floor and stood up from the bed.

He may be a lecherous bastard, but he wasn’t going to be that much of one!

As he padded to the bathroom, he stepped over Kojo lying sprawled out in the doorway, seemingly also completely undisturbed by the siren.

Apparently he was the only one doomed to a restless morning.

Trying to put the grouchiness out of his mind, he stripped off his pajama pants and got into the shower.

As he stood under the spray, willing himself to calm down, his mind wandered back to the dream he’d been snapped out of.

He frowned. Thinking about that was definitely counterproductive to the goal of getting himself calmed down.

Adjusting the water to cold, he determinedly switched his thoughts to things like mangled corpses…or sexual harassment complaints!

Once he felt sufficiently like himself again, he quickly scrubbed down, got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. As he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the bedroom, he found that both Rachel and Kojo had left in his absence.

Through the bedroom doorway he caught the sound of the back door opening and a faint smell of freshly brewed coffee drifting down the hall.

Standing in the middle of the floor, the sun now high in the sky and filling the room with light, Tim ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling tired all over again.

What the hell was wrong with him? 

After spending literally years alone and then the final blow coming when Isabelle looked him in the eye and dashed the last bit of hope he had of re-capturing the happiness they’d once shared. 

He’d resigned himself and then Rachel came into his life, and she was great! Beautiful, sweet, intelligent, and didn’t take any crap. Any man would be lucky to have her and what was his dumbass doing? 

Having sex dreams about his boot for God’s sake!

Maybe the one woman in the world most off limits. The one woman whom getting involved with could ruin the career he’d built, and end hers before it even began.

Well that wasn’t going to happen!

He’d invested far too much time in her training, in giving her a foundation to be the great cop he knew she was capable of.

He wasn’t going to jeopardize that.

He needed to snap out of it! He was Tim Bradford. He ate boots for breakfast, he didn’t think about having them in his bed!

Besides, Lucy only had twelve more weeks left before her training year was up. In three months she’d be a P2 and he’d be moving on to a promotion at a new precinct, and he’d never have to see her again. 

As he turned to the closet to dig out his uniform he told himself he could handle that, and that the thought hadn’t made him feel sad...not at all.


End file.
